


the truth and the reason

by pageleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crushes, F/F, Flirting, Identity Porn, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: "Please don't take this the wrong way," Hitoka says in a thin voice, even as her arms curve reluctantly over Crow's shoulders, "but I really don't like you very much right now."Crow laughs, delighted. "That's sad, because I like you a lot, Yachi-san," she says.





	the truth and the reason

**Author's Note:**

> i love kiyoyachi SO MUCH and I cannot believe I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANY FIC so i'm going to try to fix that, starting with this silly little thing
> 
> this should hopefully still like, 80% make sense without miraculous ladybug knowledge, i think, especially if you're genre-savvy re: superhero media :) basically this was inspired by the fact that kiyoko imo seems to have a great sense of humor, she's just super shy, and i wanted to explore what she'd be like in an alter ego
> 
> ty to plalligator for looking this over ♡♡♡ title is translated from "21st Century Girl" by BTS

"Are you lost?"

Hitoka—halfway to the bus station that'll take her home, and away from this mess—stills with a sigh. She'd been so close.

She turns around, gently nudging her kwami further into her bag. "No, but thank you," she says sweetly, trying not to let her eyes settle too long on the glossy wings, the feathered mask.

Black Crow's lips twitch. "You can stare, you know," she teases. "I don't mind." She inspects her nails casually, leaning against the wall next to Hitoka. "I understand that most civilians are a little dazzled by—"

_That's not why_ , Hitoka thinks exasperatedly. Black Crow looks at her sharply, and Hitoka realizes she's said it out loud. "Ah!" Hitoka stammers hastily, "That is—I'm not trying not to stare—I mean, I wouldn't be staring anyway, you're not that—"

"Ouch," Black Crow says mournfully. "Not that impressive, hm?"

"No, no! That's not what I—" Hitoka's cut off by a bright, indelicate peal of laughter from Crow, and she frowns, crossing her arms. Typical. "Oh shut up," she huffs.

Crow's eyes crinkle into pleased half-moons behind the mask, her teeth flashing sharp in the rapidly descending dusk. Hitoka feels her breath catch painfully in her chest, and blinks.

"I—" She clears her throat, taking a step back. "I should be getting back home. It's late."

"Want a ride back?" Crow offers, raising her eyebrows and fluttering one wing suggestively.

Hitoka snorts. "No thank you," she says. "I'll just take the bus."

"Ah," Crow says, and looks over Hitoka's shoulder. "That bus?"

Hitoka whirls around just in time to see the bus pulling away from the stop, sauntering away down the street and disappearing over the hill.

"Sorry," Crow says, not sounding very sorry at all.

Hitoka sighs. "Please don't drop me."

Crow makes an indignant noise that is still, horrifyingly, lovely and musical. "I would never!" She swoops Hitoka up in a bridal carry and takes off into the air, and it's only a year's worth of incidents exactly like this that prevents Hitoka from squeaking in alarm.

But then she remembers that those incidents weren't in _this_ identity, and she meeps, clutching a little at Crow's shoulders, playing it up. It seems to work, because Crow smirks at her not unkindly. "You can wrap your arms around my neck, if you like."

"Please don't take this the wrong way," Hitoka says in a thin voice, even as her arms curve reluctantly over Crow's shoulders, "but I really don't like you very much right now."

Crow laughs, delighted. "That's sad, because I like you a lot, Yachi-san," she says.

Hitoka blushes, and then frowns. "How do you know my name?"

There's a pause, and no matter how Hitoka cranes her neck, she can't catch sight of Crow's expression.

Finally, Crow says, "I helped you and a couple of your friends once, the loud, rowdy ones. They kept talking about you when I checked on them after."

Ah. Hitoka remembers that time, when an akumatized convenience store cashier had sent popsicles raining from the sky. Crow had corralled Hitoka, Hinata, and Kageyama, who had been caught in the action, away from the fight, before Hitoka was finally able to get away to transform.

Afterward, Hinata and Kageyama couldn't stop talking about how cool Black Crow was, and Hitoka had to hide a giggle because if they only knew just how much of a dork she really was—

She realizes she's smiling when Crow makes a questioning noise. "Just looking at the view," she lies quickly. "It's so nice up here."

"You stop noticing after a while," Crow says nonchalantly.

Hitoka frowns. "Really?"

Crow laughs. "Not really. I just happen to be focused on prettier things right now."

_Jeez_. "Crow-san," Hitoka says, flustered and fighting back a blush, "don't you think that's a little too much?"

Crow just hums in response, then announces, "Your apartment's up ahead."

She sets Hitoka on her feet in front of the building. "You'll be all right?"

Hitoka nods. "My mom should be home already."

"She's probably worried, if she's seen the news," Crow points out, and Hitoka huffs.

"I'll be sure to tell her that Black Crow took very good care of me," she says dryly, bowing slightly and turning to go.

"You're welcome!" Crow calls brightly after her, and even as Hitoka rolls her eyes, she can't help the fond laugh that escapes her.

 

The next day they have early practice, and Hinata corners her by the equipment storage room, a tangle of questions all spilling out of his mouth at once.

"I'm fine," Hitoka answers, and then, trying to translate the mess, "I barely helped, just managed to distract the akuma victim before Crow-ch—ah, Black Crow got there, and then I tried to just get out of the way and let her and Lion handle it."

"That's so brave," she hears from behind her, soft and awed, and whirls around to see Kiyoko behind her, eyes wide and face a picture of concern. "I was so worried when I heard, Hitoka-chan, I'm so glad you're all right."

"Sh-Shimizu-senpai!" Hitoka stammers, nearly running over Hinata with the cage of volleyballs. Hinata looks at her knowingly before jogging away, and Hitoka bites her lip. "I'm so sorry for worrying you!"

Kiyoko frowns at her and god, even that little line between her eyebrows is beautiful, what the heck. Hitoka groans internally, and then when the frown deepens and Kiyoko says, "Hitoka-chan, are you feeling okay?" she realizes that might have been out loud.

"Fine!" Hitoka yelps. "Just a stomach-ache, I think something I ate this morning disagreed wi—actually I think I'm going to go outside for a bit and see if some fresh air makes me feel better!"

She runs off, hears Kiyoko's hesitant "But it's raining...?" float after her and wants to _die_ , just sink into the floor and disappear.

God, will she ever be able to string a sentence together around Kiyoko?

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter as @peakcaps and tumblr as @pageleaf!


End file.
